Just like the Rain
by InsertSomethingClever
Summary: For Story Challenge. Axel wants the rain and Roxas. Short little ficlet. AkuRoku shounen-ai


Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while but I had so much stuff to do. But now I am officially done with everything with the word 'District' in it. I now have more time to write. This story is for the story challenge I have posted on my profile. Thanks to **Kylara Kitsune** for having the story challenge on your profile.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't know how many times I have to say I don't own it. It's like you people want me to be sad.

Prompt: Rain

* * *

Ever since he had been born, Japan had experienced a drought. At first it looked like it would only last a week, two tops.

But then those two weeks turned into a month, a month turned into months, months into years. And not once did they ever receive a drop of rain.

For Axel it wasn't really a problem. He wasn't a big water person anyway being a pyromaniac. The only time he ever wondered about it was when he went to visit family overseas. He was five at the time, playing little five year old games with his cousin Reno, when he heard the first clap of thunder.

Then came the flash of lightning and the power went out.

Drops of water fell from the sky, slowly at first, then at a steady pace. It confused him and he asked Reno what was going on. Reno stared at him like he was crazy and said, "It's just raining, yo. Haven't ya ever seen some?"

For hours Axel sat on the couch and stared fascinated at the outside world, the rain on the glass making everything fuzzy and hazy. Small droplets slid down the window and he'd follow it with his finger occasionally.

The thunder and lightning awed him as well, but it was the rain that took his breath away.

When he returned to Japan he waited for it to rain again, growing frustrated when he didn't see any. He asked his mother why it didn't rain like it did in America and she shook her head sadly. "Axel sweetie," she told him softly, stroking his flaming red spikes gently, "we're in a drought. It's a period of time when we don't get any rain. Who knows when the heavens will cry for us."

For years he waited for the rain, and for years Japan suffered. After twelve more years he finally decided that it simply wouldn't happen. He would just never see the rain again.

Then a new kid moved to his school.

His name was Roxas, a cousin of a two brothers he knew, Sora and Cloud. The kid was brilliant, skipping a grade and right into his. He was in all of his classes, always sitting in the second to last row right next to the window. He never paid attention in class, always staring out the window daydreaming. When he did, his golden spiky hair (Natural he said whenever anyone asked) brightened and his fair skin shone brightly.

And his eyes.

They were the most beautiful things Axel had ever seen. They sparkled in the sunlight, darkened when angry, dimmed a bit when lost in thought, and danced when he was happy. They were blue, a beautiful blue that reminded his of the rain he saw only once.

Which was pretty much the only time those blue eyes had ever been directed at him. At first sight, Axel knew that he wanted the younger teen. He wanted him as much as he wanted it to rain. But Roxas just glanced at him briefly, emotionless, and ignored him. Every time Axel tried to talk to him or ask him out, he was shot down and ignored.

It never stopped him though. The more he learned about the teen, the more he wanted him. His hobbies, his favorite food, his favorite color, and all the like. It all fascinated him.

So for a year Axel chased after him, and for a year Roxas shot him down. Then at a party a mutual friend, Riku, threw Axel cornered Roxas outside against a tree.

"Let go of me you bastard!" Roxas yelled struggling against the taller teen. Axel pressed his length against the others and pinned his hands up with one of his own larger hands.

"No. Not until you tell me why," Axel whispered lowering his head to whisper into his ear. Roxas shivered slightly but glared up at him. "Tell you why what?"

"Why you always say no." This time he gave the lobe a small nip smirking when he heard Roxas' quick intake of breath.

"I don't have to answer to you," Roxas hissed sapphire eyes defiant.

Axel smirked again and traced the shell of his ear with his tongue. "I don't think that's very nice Roxy-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-I just want to know the answer to a very simple question."

"You want to know why asshole?" Roxas hissed at him.

"That would be nice, yes."

"It's because I know you're kind. Arrogant, cocky, full of themselves, _playboys_. I've met plenty of people like you and I don't want to get hurt again. I refuse to."

Axel stopped in his little fun and looked down at his captive. Roxas had his eyes downcast and his face was flushed slightly from his little confession. "Have any of those idiots ever chased you for a year?

"…no."

"Did they ever actually bother to get to know you?"

"…no."

"Did they ever do anything other than try to get in your pants?"

"…no."

"Have I?"

"…maybe…"

"Do you seriously think I would go after anyone for a year if I just wanted to get in their pants?"

"That's what I don't know! I've tried to figure you out, but I just can't!" Roxas yelled still not looking up. "You're just too damn elusive!"

"And you're too damn stubborn. Fine I'll say it. I. Want. You. All of you, not just for sex, but for everything. Got it memorized?"

Axel smirked and lifted Roxas' chin with his free hand. Their eyes met and held for a few moments and then suddenly their lips met, with such passion it could rival the sun.

Sometime during their kiss, a drop of water fell onto Axel's cheeks, followed by another. Many more followed after that and too his delight, it was raining.

It was everything Axel wanted.

* * *

So I know it's not the best thing in the world, but right now I am totally in love with this pairing. It's actually one of the themes on my myspace. If I didn't write a story for it, I'd go crazy. By the way, does anyone know how to do the whole line-through-text thing? I'd like to be able to cross this prompt off. Please and thank you!

Happy Late Tax Day!

InsertSomethingClever


End file.
